


Starving

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Arthur, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: Following a post on Tumblr, I will write a story every day for every prompt in the list. It's my first attempt to publish something like this, but I adore these two idiots too much to not try it.Day 4: an accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831621
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am super late, sorry! It's a bit longer this time. Thanks again to my lovely beta

Since the very beginning, they didn't seem to be able to maintain what is considered decent personal space between two grown men. They kept accidentally brushing the other on the hand or arm. At least, Merlin thought it was accidental.  
Truth is, Arthur was starved for these touches. Ever since the first brush of hands, he woke up with this feeling, a tingling on his skin, like he needed Merlin's presence by his side. He refused to seriously consider the idea at first, trying to dismiss it like it was nothing.  
Then one day, the light touches happened to become something different entirely. While going towards his chambers after training with the knights, covered in sweat with his muscles weary and a bit out of breath, Arthur was doing his best to maintain his composure and be the king he wanted his people to see. It was a hot summer day and wearing the chainmail and the armour under the sun was torture, no matter how essential. He was dying to remove every layer and linger in the refreshing bath his manservant had promised to have ready for him.

“Merlin, I need you to be as quick as an idiot like you can be and get me out of this bloody torture!” He practically yelled, opening the door wide.

“In a minute,” Merlin’s muffled voice replied.  
The young man was hidden from view, until Arthur found him on his hands and knees between the bed and the tub, searching for something on the floor. In that position Arthur could clearly see the shape of his manservant's ass through the trousers. Oh dear! That flush on his cheeks was definitely to blame on the hot day.

“ _Mer_ lin, if you don't come here in a heartbeat I am going to melt!”

“There it is! Sorry, I couldn't find a remedy Gaius gave me for sore muscles,” Merlin happily replied as he reached for Arthur's armour.

While Merlin undressed him, the king couldn't help but notice that he was radiating something different that day. There was a spark in his eyes, a confident happiness the king rarely saw in him. When the last layer of Arthur's clothes was finally removed, Merlin was practically whistling.

“What makes you so cheerful today?” asked Arthur, genuinely curious, while entering the tub. A loud groan escaped from his lips.

“Nothing in particular.” answered Merlin, turning around so Arthur wouldn't notice a brief spark in his eyes. He used magic in order to use his hands in the most effective way to ease the pain in Arthur's muscles, or at least that's what he told himself.

“Even if,” continued Merlin softly, kneeling behind Arthur, who nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his servant's voice so close to his ear.  
“It's been a quiet and happy month this last one, with no dangers ahead for Camelot or for you.”

“Yes, it has been.” said Arthur, throat dry, losing track of his every thought when Merlin's hands began to lightly but firmly massage his shoulder. For a while they both got lost in the moment, too afraid it would pop and disappear like a soap bubble.

“Well, I think I’m done.” Merlin whispered, his hands lingering, reluctant to leave Arthur's warm skin that was by now so familiar to him.

“Yeah I… I think you should leave now.” Arthur had something to take care of, and he had to do that alone. He was embarrassed like a young maiden, for God's sake.

“Yes, my Lord.” Merlin said, rushing towards the door. “See you tomorrow then.”

Arthur, God forbid, thought he saw Merlin give him a wink and he nearly lost consciousness then and there.

The day after that Arthur was determined to understand the cause for the happiness Merlin shared with him. Instead he was woken up by Sir Leon.

“Sorry to wake you up like this, my Lord, but Gaius requires your presence straight away.”

“Mpfgh, yes, coming.” Arthur's replied, his face pressed in the pillow.

“It's Merlin,” Leon said troubled. Arthur had never gotten out of the bed so swiftly.

In Gaius' chambers, Arthur found Merlin burning with fever. Not even the court's physician could understand the reason of it. Gaius speculated that in the days before Merlin had gone looking for herbs near an old pond and had probably been bitten by some kind of insect that made him ill.

“That's why he was behaving so strangely recently!” exclaimed Arthur.

“Was he?” asked Gaius, looking at the king like he knew more than he would say.

“Well, sort of, I am not sure. Gaius, could you please leave me alone with him for a couple of minutes?” Arthur said, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s prone figure.

“Of course, Sire, although I don't think he will be able to hear you.” Gaius said leaving the room with a little bow of his head.

“He can always hear me,” whispered Arthur, kneeling beside the bed, cradling Merlin’s hands in a tender but firm hold. He kept his voice soft, the tone of the words growing into a low growl.  
“Don't you, clotpole? Of course, you are going to abandon me now! Right when I was beginning to understand this...this _thing_ between us! No, I forbid you to succumb to this illness. You'll come back to me this instant!”

When Arthur was little, he remembered his nursemaid telling him stories about beautiful princesses woken up by the kiss of a brave prince. His father always told him that was nonsense, but right now, with panic holding his heart like chains, that silly idea was Arthur's only hope. He bent over Merlin and took a deep breath, steadying himself, but right in that moment the young warlock’s eye flashed open.

Merlin was the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth after all, his body just needed a little time to recover from that insect's bite. He couldn't imagine waking to find his face so close to Arthur's though, and startled, accidentally brushing his lips against the others.

They stared for a while, hearts thundering in their chests, until Merlin broke the silence.

“That's my word.”

“What?”

“You called me 'clotpole'. That's what you are."

“No, I am _your_ clotpole.”

And with that, they began to kiss deeply, knowing they had to share all those unexpressed feelings later. Right now the only important thing was holding each other as tight as they could, sure that neither of them would never let go.


End file.
